The Demon & The Goddess
by Titania Vanilla
Summary: A fluffy one-shot, filled with lemony goodness of Meliodas and Elizabeth. (LEMON ALERT!)


THIS IS WHEN THE BATTLE WITH HENDRICKSON IS OVER AND ELIZABETH ALONG WITH THE 7 DEADLY SINS ARE WORKING AT THE BOAR'S HAT. IT'S A FICTION SO THIS IS NOT THE TRUE OUTCOME OF THE ANIME. IF YOU READ THE MANGA THEN IT'S NO PROBLEM HAHAHA XD

SADLY, I DO NOT OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI T^T

**THE DEMON AND THE GODDESS**

It's a fine day and Boar's Hat is packed with the people of Liones. They all rushed in to have some booze after the enormous battle with The Great Holy Knight Hendrickson. Elizabeth works as the waitress, Diane as the promoter, King doesn't do anything (because he can't let go of his pillow Chastiefol), Ban as the cook, Hawk as the Leftover Knight, Gowther also doesn't do anything (just sitting in the corner watching and learning about humans behavior) and Meliodas as the bartender. But Elizabeth continues to be as clumsy as ever. It's the 12th time she tripped over the floor and smashed the food she's holding onto the customer's face.

"Ah! I...I'm sorry!", she flustered.

"Eh it's okay Princess, it's just a minor thing. Don't be bothered about it.", said the customer.

"A...Alright.", she said.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"M..Me..Meliodas-sama! I...I'm sorry! I'm really a terrible waitress!", her eyes are watery.

"Hey don't cry Elizabeth. I'm not mad at you. Not even the slightest!", he said while holding her hand to pull her back on the ground.

"Really? T..thank you Meliodas-sama.", she said while blushing.

"Hey are you alright? Your face's so red. Are you having a fever? Maybe you're not fully healed after the battle. Why don't you take a rest for a while? I can manage the customers here don't worry.", he said as he smiles at her when he saw her 'No! I want to help Meliodas-sama too!' face.

"A...Alright then I'll go take a rest for a while. But make sure to wake me up if you need me okay?"

"Okay.", he said and give her a smile.

Oh that smile. Meliodas's smile that gives her the butterflies. She's blushing so much just by looking at that sweet smile. Elizabeth Liones is so in love with Meliodas. And she's always wondering if Meliodas felt the same way.

**IN THE ROOM**

"Ah I'm probably just exhausted. Maybe I should take a bath first." As Elizabeth steps inside the bathroom and closes the door, there's suddenly a 'creak' sound at the room's door but Elizabeth has already started showering.

"Oh she's in the bathroom huh?" Meliodas grin. "Maybe I should surprise her after she got out."

After a few minutes, Elizabeth comes out of the bathroom. "Ah I feel so fresh! A bath is all I need!"

"Kyaaaa!", she shrieked as she felt something groping her chest.

"Hmm hmmm. I can feel the freshness. Hmm hmm.", said Meliodas as he grope Elizabeth's chest.

"Me...Meliodas-sama! Don't you have to serve the customers right now?"

"Ah~~~ I need some rest too don't you think? I'm also this bar's owner so everything's alright. Ah~~ Only you can help me feel better Elizabeth." He slides his head under Elizabeth's towel.

"R...Really? T..Then I shall help you if it's what you want Meliodas-sama."

Meliodas keeps sniffing Elizabeth and she blushes like crazy.

"M...Meliodas-sama... Your warm breaths. Mmmm! D...Don't... I feel weird."

"You smell good Elizabeth.", he said as he get out from the towel and now standing in front of Elizabeth.

"W...Well of course because I just took a bath."

He gives her a smile.

"No Meliodas-sama. That smile of yours...makes me crazier.", she thought.

"So you said you wanna help me feel better right?" Their faces are getting closer to each other.

"Y...yes Meliodas-sama. I want to be useful to you."

"You always are useful to me so don't say like you're not helping me at all okay?" Meliodas touches her cheeks and caress her hair gently.

"M...Meliodas-sama..." "You know Elizabeth, I can't keep it a secret anymore. I'm going to tell you right now."

"I...Is Meliodas-sama confessing to me?", she thought. Her heart's pounding so fast.

"Maybe you've already heard about me and Liz. And how much your face resembles her. I just want you to know, even if you two look alike, but you're totally different from her. Not in a bad way. I mean you have your own specialty too. You both are strong-willed, I admit that."

"O..oh. Yeah I've already heard about that." She smiles.

"And I want you to know, that I've forgotten all about her when I set my aims to save this kingdom, to save your family and most importantly, to save you." His face are now inches from her.

"M...Meliodas-sama... I..I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done."

"There's no need for that my princess. I did that on my own will. I really want to protect you. Forever." His lips finally touches hers. They shared the most beautiful kiss. Filled with love and happiness. Suddenly Meliodas felt something drips on his cheeks. Elizabeth was crying.

"E..Elizabeth?" "M...Meliodas-sama... T...Thank you.. Thank you for everything...", she said as she hugs Meliodas tightly.

"I'm so happy that you felt the same way as I am, Meliodas-sama." Meliodas pulls her off so that he can see her face.

"There, there. Don't cry my princess.", he said as he wipes the tears. "I've always had a difficult time to confront my own feelings. I've always said to myself that I've sinned so much that I don't deserve you Elizabeth. But I already made my decision. I can't throw away this feeling just like that."

"I love you Elizabeth. I really do." He caress her cheeks gently.

"M...Meliodas-sama... I love you too." Her eyes are filled with happiness as she stares at Meliodas's eyes filled with happiness too. "Finally we can be together now.", she thought.

Then suddenly Meliodas's face is close to hers again, attempting for another kiss. Elizabeth leaned forward and their lips meet again. This time the kiss is deeper. They only stop to take some oxygen into their lungs.

"Haaa... M..Meliodas-sama..." "Elizabeth, I want to love you more." Elizabeth nod. She's ready for this. Well she always feel weird when Meliodas grope her and sniff her underwear. She always have the urge to...be with him. And when Meliodas sniffs her right after she took a bath, she felt weirder. Meliodas sniffs her directly!

Suddenly she felt strong hands groping her breasts and a tingling sensation at her neck. Meliodas is licking her.

"Mmmhhh... Meliodas-sama..." He continues licking her collarbone and down to her shoulders. He kiss those slender shoulder. His hands doesn't stop groping her breasts. Hearing Elizabeth's sexy moans turning him on so badly.

"Mmmmmm I love your smell Elizabeth. You're making me crazy." He picks Elizabeth bridal style and lay her on the bed.

"May I, Princess?" "O...of course..." He pulls the towel that wraps Elizabeth's curvy body. Seeing Elizabeth's naked body makes his manhood stiffer.

"Elizabeth, you're so beautiful..." He kissed her lips again, battling each other's tongues.

"M...Meliodas-sama... mmmm..." Meliodas's hands kneading Elizabeth's breasts. "Mmmmm look how stiff your nipples are Princess."

"D...don't tease me like that... Aaaahhhhh!" Meliodas licks her nipples vigorously. He sucks on her nipple so hard that Elizabeth's moans turns louder.

"Aaaaahhhh! M...Meliodas-samaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Did you just cum Elizabeth?" "I...I'm sorry. It felt so good..." "Then be prepared because I'm going to let you feel more of it."

"M...Meliodas-sama?"

Then she saw Meliodas already kneeling in front of her openings.

"Kyaaaa! Meliodas-sama!" "It's alright Elizabeth. You're beautiful just the way you are. So don't be embarrassed with me okay?" "O...okay."

"Mmmmmm this smell... It's intoxicating..." "M...Meliodas-sama... Aaaahhhhh!" He licks her openings gently. He tasted the taste of sweetness. He keeps licking her, then her clitoris. He's already addicted to that heavenly taste.

"Aaaahhhh.. M..Meliodas-sama... More..." He licks her more, resulting to more pleasure moans from Elizabeth.

"I...I'm cumming... M..Meliodas-samaaaaa!" Gushes of sweet juices flows from her. Meliodas doesn't waste any time and licks all of the juices. Sweet like nectar.

He can't take it anymore. He's still fully clothed and his manhood's going to burst any seconds now. Elizabeth sits on the bed and only realized that Meliodas is still fully clothed.

"T..that's not fair Meliodas-sama. Why are you fully clothed?" "Hehe I supposed you distract me so much Elizabeth." He pulled off his vest and white shirt, revealing a well-built abs. Along with the scar he got from fighting with Gilthunder in the Forest of White Dreams, making him look sexier.

"Come on I know you want to touch me Elizabeth. Here, here touch me.", he said as he pulled Elizabeth's hands towards his chest and grins. Elizabeth blushed. Meliodas loves teasing her. He really loves that innocent surprised face.

Elizabeth touch his chest and slowly leaning towards it. Then she gently kisses his chest and abs.

"Kuh! S...She's too cute!" thought Meliodas. He can't take it anymore. He wants Elizabeth so badly.

Elizabeth saw Meliodas's manhood bulging inside his pants. She's feeling good all by herself just now, so now it's her turn to return the favor.

"Mmmm may I, Meliodas-sama?" He nods. Elizabeth took off his pants and amazed of the size of his manhood. He's huge!

"I...is this going to fit?", she thought. She admits she was quite scared but she wants Meliodas to enjoy himself too. She wants to make Meliodas feel better.

"I..If you're scared, we can sto..." "No! I...I can do this Meliodas-sama! I want to do this for you at the very least. But I don't really know how." "Alright. You can try stroking it with your hands." Elizabeth strokes his manhood with her small hands. "Like this?" "Kuh.. Y...yes... Just like that. Now can you lick it Elizabeth?"

She leans towards Meliodas's huge manhood. "Mmmmm he smells so manly... It's making me hot all of the sudden.", she thought. Elizabeth licks the tip, then she taste something a bit salty. Meliodas's precum coated his manhood when he felt the tingling sensation of Elizabeth's tongue.

"Ahhh... That's it Elizabeth... Mmmmm..."

"Ah I want to go further. This smell and this taste is making me crazy. I want to taste Meliodas-sama more. Maybe I should take it in my mouth.", thought Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sucks Meliodas's huge manhood repeatedly. She doesn't want to stop. The pace are getting faster when she heard Meliodas moans and she felt Meliodas's manhood getting bigger inside her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm... mmmmmmmm... slurpppp..."

"Kuhh! E...Elizabeth... It feels so good... I'm gonna... Aaaaahhhhh!" He shots out his seeds inside Elizabeth's throat. She swallowed all of it.

"I...I'm sorry Elizabeth! Does it hurt?" "N...no it doesn't. And I swallowed every drop of your cum Meliodas-sama. It's kinda salty but very addicting. Mmmmmm..." She licks her semen-covered lips. Seeing this, Meliodas couldn't take it anymore. His manhood erect so hard.

"E...Elizabeth... I can't take it anymore. I want to be inside you." "M...Me too Meliodas-sama..." Meliodas lays her on the bed again, and spread her legs open.

"Here I go Elizabeth. Tell me if it hurts okay?" "O...okay."

He slowly penetrates her. There's a little blood dripping from her openings.

"Mmmmmm!" "Does it hurt Elizabeth?" "Yes a little." "Then let's wait for a bit." He gave her some time to take the shape of his huge manhood inside her.

"I'm fine now Meliodas-sama. You can move now." "Alright I'm gonna push all the way in."

"Kuhhh! You're so tight Elizabeth..." "Aaaaaahhh! Meliodas-samaaaa!" She came from the penetration.

Meliodas starts pounding her insides slowly until he heard Elizabeth's pants and moan harder. He increases the pace and penetrates her deeper.

"Ahhhh! You're so wet Elizabeth. Your insides feels so warm..." "Aaaahhh! Ahhhhh! Meliodas-sama! H...harder!"

He pounds her like a beast. He pounds deeper and deeper until he reaches her womb.

"Mmmmmm! Aaaaaahhhh! M...Meliodas-sama! Y...you keep kissing my womb with your manhood aaahhhh it feels so good!"

Meliodas saw Elizabeth's breasts bouncing lovingly before him, so he lean down and suck her nipples while pounding her.

"Aaaahhhh Meliodas-sama! Mmmmmmm!" Her mind's going blank from all the sensations he gave her.

"I...I'm reaching my limit Meliodas-samaaaa!" "Kuhhh... M...me too Elizabeth..." "Give me all your baby seeds Meliodas-sama! Shoot it all inside me. I want to have your child mmmmmmm!"

"Kuhh she's so cute... Saying things like that...", thought Meliodas. He keeps pounding until he feels like bursting.

"Kuhhhh! G...get ready Elizabeth, I'm gonna pour everything inside you!" "Aaaahhh! Ahhh! Y...yes Meliodas-sama! Give it all to me! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" "Kuhhh! Aaaahhh! E...Elizabeth!" The bed is soaked with both of their juices. Meliodas's semen flows out slowly from her openings. Meliodas lay down with Elizabeth. They're both panting hardly.

"That was amazing. I love you so much Elizabeth. Be mine forever." He kisses her forehead, cheeks and lastly her lips.

"I love you too Meliodas-sama. Let's be together forever.", she said as she gave him the sweetest smile. They hugged each other tightly.

**OUTSIDE BOAR'S HAT**

"C...captain... So he loves Elizabeth after all. I should have known it. Captain's being kind to me because I'm just his precious friend. Nothing more than that.", said Diane as she tears up. She happened to saw them kissing in the room when she walks around the Boar's Hat to invite customers. She doesn't want to watch further after the kiss.

King was going to ask Diane for lunch since it's nearly lunch break. But then he saw his precious girl crying. He rushes over to her.

"D...Diane, what's wrong? What happened? Who did this to you?" He frantically ask everything but Diane keeps sobbing softly.

"I...It's nothing. I'm alright now." "But there must be a rea..." That moment King saw inside Meliodas's room, where the Captain is currently hugging Elizabeth in bed, half-naked. Now he knows the reason why.

"D...Diane..." "I'm fine King, don't worry about me."

"Of course I'm worried! You're my most precious person! And by that, I mean more than a friend!"

"K...King? W...what are you saying all of the sudden?"

"That's right. I love you Diane. For quite a long time now. I have this big crush on you since then. I know you like Captain. But that doesn't mean I have to gave up on my feelings for you!"

"I... Mmmm... Wait, what do you mean you've liked me for quite a long time? Since we were in the Holy Knights?"

"I thought so. You don't remember me. It's way before that time. Remember Harlequin?"

"Yeah Harlequin... I somehow remember him. I think he's my childhood friend. Eh?! Wait, how do you know about Harlequin?!"

"Well, Diane. It's time for you to know the truth. Maybe you'll hate me after this but I don't care anymore. Actually, my real name is not King. I'm Harlequin. King of the Fairies."

**END**

Woohoo this is my first fanfic and it's lemon too! (Ugh I feel like a pervert already -.-)

I'm currently addicted to Nanatsu No Taizai because they're so cool! And they have many OTPs too! Kyaaaa! :3

I'm gonna make other fanfics for DianexKing, BanxElaine, GilthunderxMargaret. Aaaaa so moeeee! :3

So yoroshiku onegaishimasu :3


End file.
